The conventional shoelace is used for passing through corresponding eyelets of a shoe. The conventional shoelace is a long string so as to pass through the eyelets and bind up the shoe from two sides toward the center thereof. Therefore, the shoe may tightly cover the foot of a wearer but not be released. Finally, the shoelace is tied to finish wearing.
The tied point of the conventional shoelace is generally formed at the eyelet which is disposed at the uppermost one so as to bind up the foot of the wearer. However, the single on tied point is a fixed position and hard to adjust so that the wearer may not select and the adaptive range is narrow.
In view of the foregoing circumstances, the inventor has invested a lot of time to study the relevant knowledge, compare the pros and cons, research and develop related products. After quite many experiments and tests, the “three-way shoelace structure” of this invention is eventually launched to improve the foregoing shortcomings, to meet the public use.